Des souvenirs dans mon présent
by Sagittarius no Melodia
Summary: Aioros se sent seul, tous le fuit, et ses souvenirs qu'il a enfouit... Attention yaoi explicite, scène de viol et inceste, âmes sensibles s'abstenir.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: "Haine et Amour, mes sentiments s'emmêlent"

Cette petite grotte ou il avait trouvé refuge était sans doute la plus belle de toutes celles qu'il connaissait, et Athéna savait qu'il en connaissait, il était probablement le seul à les connaitrent, ces coins de verdures épagné par le soleil de grèce ou la nature avait tous les droits et ou elle pouvait s'exprimer sans être torturé par ce soleil brûlant. Il ne cessait de se gorger de la vue qui s'offrait à lui: de magnifique rosiers grimpants au parroies, de l'herbe tendre parsemée de fleurs en tout genre, lys, glaïeul, orchidée, violette et pour finir cette vision enchanteresse : deux superbe cerisier en fleurs ... en cette chaude journée de printemps l'endroit était idéale et au centre de la caverne tronnait un étang à l'eau cristaline jonché de nénuphar et de diverses fleurs d'eau. Au centre du plafond une ouverture permettait au soleil de rentrer sans pour autant innonder cette petite caverne, il avait juste de quoi illuminer le petit olivier qui avait poussé au milieu de l'étang, sur un petit ilot de terre. Il se déshabilla et rentra doucement dans l'eau fraiche, cela eut pour effet de détendre ses muscles engourdis par l'entraînement matinal même si il avait peu combattu ... Aucun de ses camarades ne voulait s'entraîner avec lui, de peur de le blesser. C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas trés imposant du haut de ses 14 ans. Et puis non, zut, il ne rentrerais pas dans leur jeu, il avait 27 ans, point. Les autres ors avaient beau lui dire qu'il avait l'apparence d'un gamin de 14 ans, dans sa tête il en avait 27. Et puis de toute façon qu'est-ce que l'age avait à voir avec le fait de servir leurs déesse? Il plongea la tête sous l'eau et essaya de penser à autre chose, quelque chose de positif, son frère par exemple ... et puis non, tout bien réfléchit son frère était un point aussi négatif que le précédent, voir même pire: son frère chéri pour qui il avait tout sacrifié quand ils étaient petits, à cause de qui il avait perdu sa mère qu'il aimait tant, sa douce maman qui le chouchoutait et le cajolait quand il était petit ... Il se souvenait encore, son odeur qui sentait bon le sud, ses cheveux blond, tout aussi blond que les siens, il aimait sa mère et avait décidé de devenir chevalier pour elle, et c'est pour elle qu'il a obtenu son armure d'or du Sagittaire et se souvenait trés bien du jour ou le pope la lui avait confié, le 16 Août.

Il s'était alors précipité pour annoncer la nouvelle à sa mère mais, quand il arriva il entendit des cris de bébé, et des pleurs ... Il entra doucement et une sage-femme lui annonça que sa mère venait de mourir en mettant au monde son petit frère... Il entra alors dans une colère monstre et se mit à hair la terre entière, Saga qui l'avait accompagné tenta de le calmer et finalement, il s'arrêta, fixant le bébé dans les bras de la sage-femme, il le prit doucement et jura sur sa vie de protéger cet enfant qui ressemblait tant à sa défunte mère. Et il donna sa vie, car il n'avait pu le protéger en lui préférant Athéna, s'il avait su, il n'aurait jamais sauvé la déesse, ainsi il aurait pu protéger son frère et ne pas voir grandir ce sentiment pour lui. Car c'est pour ça qu'il les fuyaient tous et en particulier lui, son cher petit frère Aiolia qui, dans son corps de jeune homme, était bien plus beau et bien plus viril que lui dans son petit corps fragil d'adolescant. Il sortit de l'eau, se rhabilla et rentra dans son temple en empruntant les passages secret qui permettent d'éviter les quelques milliers de marches, ces passages souterrain connus de lui seul, comme il était probablement le seul à savoir qu'il y avait des souterrain sous les temples et que la montagne sur laquelle reposaient les maisons zodiacales était un véritable gruyère. Il était fatigué et le soleil tapait fort, il était pour lui impossible de sortir, il avait toujours eut la peau fragile, et sa mère avait emporté avec elle le secret de ses pomades qui lui faisait tant de bien. Aprés avoir vidé une demi bouteille d'eau il décida d'aller se coucher dans les souterrain afin de bien se reposer, dans la pénombre et la fraicheur.

Pendant ce temps à la surface, une tête blonde de 28 ans cherchait désespérément l'autre tête blonde qui lui servait de meilleur ami.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1 : "Quand on se perd à se questionner"

Cela devait faire deux bonnes heures qu'il tournait en rond dans le Sanctuaire pour le trouver, il n'était nul part, il avait beau demander à tous ceux qu'il croisait s'il l'avait vu, tout le monde répondait par la négative. Il commençait à ce demander s'il n'avait pas fondu sous le soleil de grèce... Même son frère ne l'avait pas revu depuis l'entraînement ce matin et avait l'air de ne pas s'en préoccuper plus que ça. Il s'arrêta finalement devant le temple de son ami et esseya de le trouver ... Saga n'en revenait pas, cela faisait deux heures qu'il tournait en rond sous un soleil de plomb pendant que lui roupillait tranquilement dans son temple, au frais! Il se dirigea vers l'endroit d'ou provenait le cosmos d'Aioros et s'arrêta ... devant un mur ... son cosmos venait d'un mur ... Aprés avoir fixé le mur pendant cinq petites minutes qui lui parurent une éternité, Saga détruit ledit mur et se faufila à l'interieur de ce qui semblait être un couloir, avec d'autre couloir et encore des couloirs, le tout parsemé de portes, pleins de portes qui se ressemblaient toutes. Saga continua de suivre le cosmos de son ami se demandant s'il arriverait à ressortir si par malheur il ne trouvait pas le sagittaire. Il n'eut pas le temps d'aprofondir ses refléxion qu'il se retrouva nez à nez avec une porte. Il l'ouvrit doucement et apperçut Aioros endormi dans un lit. Il s'avança, s'assit sur le lit et commença à secouer son ami pour le reveiller.

"Ros', Ros' réveilles-toi. ROS'!"

"Hein? Que ... quoi? C'est toi Saga? Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?"

"Je te cherchais. Mais dit, ..."

"Oui?"

"J'espère que tu sais comment sortir d'ici?"

"Bien sûr, je connais ces souterrain par coeur."

"Mais depuis quand il y a des souterrain sous ton temple?"

"Il y a des souterrain sous tous les temples Sa'."

"Vrai? Trop cool, viens on va voir le miens!"

"O.K. mais passe par là."

"Pourquoi?"

"Je tiens pas à me taper toutes les marches jusqu'à ton temple sous ce soleil de plomb et il y a un souterrain qui relie tous les temples."

"Mais pourquoi t'es le seul à savoir ça?"

"J'aime être seul et dans les souterrain il n'y a jamais personne, dis Sa', tu veux bien garder leur existance pour toi?"

"Bien sur mon petit Ros'. Bon on y va?"

"Aller viens."

Saga et Aioros passèrent donc le reste de l'aprés-midi à visiter le sous-sol du temple des Gémeaux et à faire un plan des souterrains pour Saga.

Ooo-ooO

Le lendemein matin, dans les arènes du Sanctuaire.

"Bah il est ou Ros'?"

"Sa', Lia', vous avez vu Ros'?"

"Non Dm, pourquoi?"

"Depuis quand tu tinquiète pour mon frère toi?"

"C'est pas moi, c'est Shu' qui le cherche."

"..."

"Bah quoi? Il m'avait dit qu'il s'entraînerait avec moi aujourd'hui."

"Il a pas du se lever, il a du mal le matin, demande à Mü de l'appeler par télépathie."

"Bonne idée, Sa'. J'y vais."

Ooo-ooO

"Lia'!"

"Oui Sa'."

"Tu devrais aller voir ton frère, j'ais l'impression qu'il ne va pas bien ces derniers temps, je me demande ce qu'il a."

"Tu as raison, mais j'ai l'impression que tout ça me concerne, alors j'hésite."

"Raison de plus pour y aller! Si ça te concerne et que ça l'attriste à ce point c'est que ça doit être grave. Ros' a toujours été vivant et conviviale, il n'était jamais tout seul et depuis que l'on est revenu à la vie il s'isole."

"Tu as raison."

Saga était content et trés fier de lui. Hier, Aioros lui avait confié qu'il pensait de plus en plus à son petit frère mais de façon trés peu catholique. Il avait honte de ses sentiments naissant car Aiolia était son frère. C'est pour cette raison qu'il fuyait tout le monde. Son frère c'était toute sa vie, il l'avait déjà perdu une fois et il ne voulait pas le perdre encore. Saga lui avait alors dit qu'il ferait son possible pour l'aider, et le plus important pour lui était que les deux frère retrouve leur complicité comme avant, c'était aussi la première chose que lui et Kanon avait tenté de reconstruire.

Ooo-ooO

Environ onze heure du matin, au temple du sagittaire.

"Ros', c'est Lia', tu m'ouvres s'il te plait?"

"..."

"Ros'?"

_Lia', Lia', non c'est pas possible, mais qu'est-ce quil fait ici?_

"Ros' ça va? Ros'!"

_O.K. détends-toi, respire et va ouvrir._

"J'arrive!"

_Au nom d'Athéna, mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire ici?_

"Oui?"

"Coucou grand frère, je voulais savoir si tu voulais manger à la maison aujourd'hui."

"Euh ... c'est à dire que, ... ... ... Pourquoi pas."

"Super, tu viens vers midi, à tout à l'heure grand frère."

_...Athéna, mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'accepter?_

Ooo-ooO

Aprés avoir prit une douche et s'être habillé, Aioros déscendit les interminables marches du Sanctuaire de leur bien-aimée déesse jusqu'au temple de son frère. Arrivé à la porte de ses appartements il hésita, devait-il entrer ou partir en courant? Fallait-il qu'il prenne le risque de faire une erreur et de dévoiler stupidement ses sentiments? Son frère avait été distant depuis qu'ils étaient revenus à la vie et il ne savait pas pourquoi, il avait tellement grandi qu'il ne le reconnaissait plus. Ce n'était plus son petit chaton fragil, mais un lion dans toute sa puissance et sa splendeur et cela fascinait Aioros bien malgrès lui. Il serait bien restait là encore quelques heures à réfléchir à son frère si la porte devant lui ne s'était pas brusquement ouverte.

"Ros' tu rentres pas?"

"Désolé, j'ai eu une absence."

"T'es mignon, allez viens."

Non, il n'était pas mignon! Il était viril, et pas mignon! Il en avait marre que tout le monde le prenne pour un bébé comme ça! Mais bon, il se devait de garder son calme, il suivit donc son frère dans la cuisine et s'installa sur une chaise.

"J'ai fait du dolmadakia(1) et du kalamarakia(2) pour midi."

"Depuis quand tu aimes le dolmadakia?"

"J'ai toujours aimé ça!"

"Quand vous étiez petits Milo et toi vous glissiez toujours vos part dans l'assiette du voisin, Saga et moi on se retrouvaient toujours avec une double ration."

"Vraiment?"

"Voui."

"Ah, je m'en souviens pas, ça dois être depuis que Lithos cuisine que j'aime ça."

"Euh..."

"Oui?"

"C'est qui Lithos?"

Aiolia était resté bouche bée. Comment ça son frère ne connaissait pas Lithos? tout le monde la connaissait ici! C'était sa servante quoi, zut!

"Bah c'est celle qui s'occupe de moi, ma servante si tu préfère."

"Ah, je savais pas."

"Enfin Ros', tout le monde a des serviteurs ici. Tu n'en a pas toi?"

"Non."

Là Aiolia était resté sur le cul, son frère vivait seul, tout seul dans son temple à faire Athéna-ne-sait-quoi!

"Tu fais tout tout seul?"

"J'ai toujours tout fait tout seul."

"Bon, au fait, Shura te cherchait ce matin."

"Oui, je devais m'entraînais avec lui mais je me suis couché tard hier soir et j'ais pas réussi à me lever ce matin."

"Il est au courant?"

"J'ai prévenu Shion quand il est passé par mon temple, il a du lui dire."

"Ok, tiens manges!"

"Merci."

Le reste du repas se passa dans le calme, Aioros et Aiolia parlèrent de tout et de rien et Aioros pu rentrer chez lui sans encombre. Arrivé chez lui il se dit qu'il devait absolument passer de la pommade sur sa peau aprés avoir prit une douche puis aller se coucher, enfin, c'est ce qu'il aurait du faire si Shion ne les avaient pas appelé par télépathie de manière fort courtoise avec un:

"Ramenez tous vos fesses dans mon temple bande d'abrutits!"

Quelle classe, quelques gros mots en plus et il pouvait rivaliser avec Deathmmask.

Ooo-ooO

Une douche et quelques milliers de marches plus tard, Aioros se trouvait dans la grande salle du palais popale avec sa chère armure sur le dos.

"Bon mes agneaux puisque vous êtes tous là je vais pouvoir vous annoncer que demain on fait un pique-nique pour fêter les deux mois de notre résurection et si vous n'êtes pas content vous voyez avec Dokho et Dm! C'est tout vous pouvez partir."

"Quoi? Tu nous a fait monter toutes ces marches pour nous dire ça? Tu pouvais pas attendre demain matin à l'entraînement?"

"Mais Müüüüüü! Si je vous le dit maintenant c'est pour que vous prépariez le repas, je compte pas manger que des pizzas surgelées et des nouilles instantanées!"

"On ne dénigre pas nos plats!"

"Je m'en charge. Mais je veux des assistants: Mü, Saga, Deathmask et Aioros avec moi.

"Merci Camus."

"Moi je m'occupe des desserts, Aiolia, Shaka, Kanon et Milo avec moi."

"Alde, merci."

"Et nous?"

"Vous mon petit Shura vous allez chercher un endroit pour le pique-nique, allez au boulot!"

Shura, Dokho et Aphrodite partirent donc en quête d'une petite clairière qui pourrait tous les accueillir, quand aux autres il décendirent vers les temples du Verseau et du Taureau. Arrivé au temple du Verseau, Camus les amena dans la cuisine et donna ses ordres, c'est ainsi que Aioros at Saga se retrouvèrent à éplucher les nombreux légumes destiné à faire des salades (grecque ou pas).

"Alors, Shion nous a dit que tu ne t'était pas levé ce matin."

"Tu penses que j'ai mentit, hein?"

"Oui, tu n'as jamais été du matin, mais tu n'as aussi jamais loupé un entraînement."

"Tu as raison sur les deux points, je ne loupe jamais d'entraînement même si je suis fatigué et j'ai effectivement menti à Shion."

"Pourquoi?"

"Devine."

"Je comprend pas."

"Je vais te montrer ... Dm passa-moi une serviette s'il te plait."

"Tiens minus!"

"Tu comprends?"

"Je comprends."

"Saga, tu es mon ami, aussi j'aimerais que tu me rendes un service."

"Lequel?"

"Je ne veux pas aller à ce pique-nique demain."

"Et?"

"Tu pourras dire à Shion que je me sentais pas bien et que je suis resté dans mon temple pour me reposer?"

"C'est bien parce que c'est toi."

"Merci."

Ooo-ooO

Dans le temple du Taureau.

"Alors, ce repas avec ton petit frère?"

"Milo, arrête."

"Ca va, je déconne; mais sinon ça a donné quoi?"

"Il est distant, comme si quelque chose en moi le dérangeait."

"En même temps faut le comprendre, il laisse un gamin de 7 ans et il retrouvre un homme de 20 ans; y'a quand même une différance."

"Je sais, c'est plus comme avant. Mais même, il y a autre chose, je le sens."

"Et?"

"J'ai toujours adoré mon grand frère mais ..."

"Mais?"

"Pas comme ça..."

"Comme quoi?"

"Tu me jure de ne rien dire?"

"Promis."

"Je l'aime, mais pas comme un frère, c'est ... autre chose, un sentiment plus fort, plus profond."

"Ah! Toi t'es amoureux!"

"Ne dit pas n'importe quoi!"

"Qui est amoureux?"

"Notre petit chat!"

"Nan, sérieux? Ca c'est fort!"

"Ne te fou pas de ma gueule Kanon!"

"Bon alors dit nous ce qui te plait chez elle."

"Chez qui?"

"Ne fait pas l'idiot, qu'est-ce qui te plait chez cette personne?"

"Euh ... Je sais pas ..."

"Bon allez, l'attirance physique déjà, ces cheveux, ces yeux, son corps, ..."

"Ses cheveux couleur soleil et ses yeux océan sont magnifiques."

"Bon, on sait qu'elle est blonde aux yeux bleu."

"J'aime le voir quand il est dans son armure d'or, il est d'une beauté vibrante."

"Fais gaffe Lia', si Ka' découvre pour qui tu en pinçe, le Sanctuaire va être au courant en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire."

"Tu parles, de savoir qu'il est blond aux yeux bleu m'aide pas beaucoup, de savoir que c'est un chevalier d'or encore moins."

"Pourquoi ça?"

"Y'a que ça ici, des blonds aux yeux bleu: Mü, Saga, Shaka, Aioros, vous deux ou même moi!"

"Pas faux."

"Donc c'est bon je continu, alors, ce que j'aime chez lui, ... ... ... ... son corps fragile d'enfant qu'on a envie de protéger et qui est tant désirable."

"Mü, Shaka, Aioros, ..."

"Et puis aussi le fait qu'il soit toujours seul, l'envie de lui redonner goût à la vie!"

"Shaka ou Aioros?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais Ka'?"

"J'élimine."

"Sinon t'aime quoi d'autre chez lui?"

"Il m'a protégé quand j'était petit et je veux le protéger à mon tour!"

"T'es amoureux de ton frère?"

"Shhhhht!"

"J'en reviens pas, comment on peu tomber amoureux de son frère?"

"Je sais pas, ... mais l'amour est un mystère en soi et aussi quelque chose d'incontrolable."

"Bah va lui dire qu'est-ce t'attends?"

"Gné?"

"Sa' m'a confié que Ros' avait des sentiments pour toi et m'a fait jurer de rien dire."

"Raison de plus, allez vas-y mon p'tit chat on est tous avec toi!"

"Milo arrête..."

" Vas-y ou on dit à Aphrodite que tu dort avec une peluche en forme de chaton."

"Fais pas ça, steuplé!"

"Alors?"

"Salaud!"

"Oui je sais."

(1)Dolmadakia

Feuilles de vigne, farcies au riz ou à la viande hachée et recouvertes d'une sauce citronnée aux oeufs (avgolémono).

(2)Kalamarakia

Petits morceaux de poulpe avec de la sauce citronnée.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2: "Lave mon corps souillé"

Ce matin, Ailoia attendit que son frère passe par son temple pour se rendre à l'entraînement pour se faufiler dans le temple du Sagittaire. Son frère avait éveillé sa curiosité, comment faisait-il sans serviteur, il ne faisait tout de même pas tout tout seul? Il entra dans les appartements de son frère et commença ses recherches. Il ne vit effectivement aucun serviteur. Il allait sortir lorsqu'une idée lui passa par la tête. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de son frère et chercha ce petit cahier rouge que son frère gardait toujours précieusement: son journal intime. Il avait toujours voulu savoir ce que son frère écrivait dans ce cahier. Il finit par mettre la main dessus aprés 20 bonnes minutes de recherches intensives. Il s'assit sur le lit et commença sa lecture.

Ooo-ooO

"Aioros!"

"Oui grand pope?"

"Ros', appel-moi Shion, s'il te plait."

"Shion?"

"C'est mieux, bon ... Qu'est-ce que je disait?... Ah oui! Tu as invité ton frère à dormir chez toi, c'est une bonne chose que vous vous retrouviez apres ce qui vous est arrivé."

"..."

"Ros'?"

"... Je ... Je n'ais pas invité mon frère à dormir, pourquoi dites-vous ça?"

"Ben, il était dans ton temple alors ... Ros', reviens!"

"Que ce passe-t-il Shion?"

"Saga, prends Milo et Mü avec toi et allez voir Ros' et Lia' au temple du Sagittaire, pour le cas où."

"D'accord."

"Mais n'intervenez qu'en cas de necessité, ok?"

"Bien reçu, nous y allons."

Ooo-ooO

Pendant ce temps au neuvième temple Aiolia lisait le petit cahier rouge de son frère et n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il trouvait écrit dedant. Il y avait toute son histoire, sa vie avec leur mère, leur père qu'il ne voyait jamais à cause de son travail aux champs, et sa naissance. La douleur de son frère face à la mort de leur mère et surtout les actes de leur père en apprenant la nouvelle. Il avait voulu le tuer comme il avait tué sa mère en venant au monde et Aioros avait prit sa défense en acceptant de ... de ... Il ne pouvait le supporter! Il avait osé faire cet acte immonde avec son frère avant de se suicider. Et son frère qui avait accepté pour le protéger. Aiolia avait tout son corps qui tremblait, secoué par ses sanglots. Il referma le petit cahier et allait se lever pour partir quand son frère déboula comme un fou dans sa chambre.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Pourquoi ..."

Il s'interrompit, les yeux fixaient sur son cahier rouge, dans les mains de son frère.

"Tu ... Tu l'as ... lu ...?"

Aiolia regarda le petit cahier avant de répondre dans un murmure:

"Oui..."

Les larmes coulaient d'elles même sur les joues d'Aioros.

"Pourquoi? Pourquoi tu me fait ça? Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas respecter ma vie privée? Ce n'est pas parce que tu es mon frère que tu as tous les droits! Je t'avais dit de ne pas y toucher! Tu avait promis!"

"Je sais mais, ... Ros' attends!"

Aiolia rattrapa son frère qui s'enfuyait dans la salle-à-manger et ils tombèrent tous les deux au sol, Aiolia surplombant son grand frère.

"Ros', pourquoi tu ne m'a jamais dit ce qui t'était arrivé?"

"Tu était trop petit, tu n'aurait pas compris."

"Et aujourd'hui aussi je suis trop petit?"

"Lia' je ne voulais pas que tu saches la vérité, c'était trop dur de t'en parler et je ne voulais pas que tu apprennes tout ça..."

"Mais Ros' tu t'es fait ...

"Violé, ... je sais, ... mais il était aussi désepéré que moi d'avoir perdu maman! Et puis, ... il a regretté son geste, ... c'est pour ça qu'il s'est suicidé."

"Comment peux-tu lui pardonner?"

"Il a rendu maman heureuse, et il nous amait, maman et moi."

"Grand frère..."

Aiolia prit doucement son frère dans ses bras pour le réconforter, puis il se leva en emportant son précieux fardeau jusque dans sa chambre , Fardeau qui finit par s'endormir dans ses bras.

"Bon ben je crois qu'on a plus rien à faire ici."

"Tu as raison Milo, rentrons, je vais faire un rapport à mon maître."

"Merci de t'en occuper Mü."

"C'est normal Saga, tu est encore tout secoué par cette révélation."

"C'est sur, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on apprend que son meilleur ami s'est fait violé et qu'il a gardé ça pour lui pendant si longtemps."

"Je te comprend, je réagirais pareil si j'apprenais que Camus s'était fait violé quand il était petit."

"Bon allez on redescant! C'est pas en écoutant aux portes que vous deviendrez plus fort!"

Mü, Saga et Milo repartirent donc vers les arènes laissant derrière eux un Aioros en proie à un mauvais rêve et un Aiolia encore profondément choqué par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Ooo-ooO

Dans le lit de son frère, Aiolia ne cessait de se poser des questions, entre ses sentiments vis à vis de son frère et cette révélation sur son passé, il ne savait plus ou il en était. Une seule chose était clair pour lui: son frère avait besoin de lui et ce plus que jamais. Oui mais, de quelle manière devait-il lui apporter du réconfort? En tant que petit frère? Ou bien en tant qu'amant? Car ce que voulait vraiment Aiolia c'était l'amour d'Aioros, mais pas au sens de grand frère/petit frère, plutot comme quelqu'un de plus proche, d'encore plus intime que cela. Et Aioros? Que voulait-il? Kanon avait supposé qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui mais, avait-il raison ou avait-il tord? Et s'il perdait encore son frère en lui avouant ses sentiments? Aiolia était en train de se perdre dans ses propres reflexions lorsqu'il sentit son frère bouger contre lui, il s'agitait dans son sommeil comme s'il se faisait attaquer.

"Au nom de ... Ros'! Réveilles-toi!"

Dans son rêve Aioros revoyait son père entrer dans une rage folle alors qu'il lui annonçait la mort de sa mère. Son père avait voulu tuer Aiolia mais il l'avait empêché, il l'avait alors frappé de toutes ses forces pour finir par le violer à même le sol. Il sentait ses mains écarter ses jambes et ses chairs se déchirer sous l'intrusion.

"Ros'."

Il avait mal, horriblement mal.

"Ros'!"

Il se sentait partir dans l'inconscient, souillé, pendant que son père s'activait encore à l'interieur de lui.

"ROS'!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Ros', ça va aller, je suis là."

"Lia' ne me laisse pas, je t'en supplie ne m'abandonne pas. Je t'aime Lia', je t'aime!"

"Moi aussi je t'aime, Ros'."

"Non! Toi tu m'aime comme un frère! Mais moi je t'aime autrement, bien plus que comme un frère!"

"Aioros, mon amour, je t'assure que tes sentiments sont partagés."

"Lia'..."

Aiolia n'en revenait pas, et pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas il prit doucement possession des lèvres de son frère, d'abord dans un bisous timide, puis avec plus de passion ensuite. Il s'affairait sur les lèvres de son frère, les carressant avec sa langue, passant et repassant dessus, Aioros avait entre-ouvert la bouche, invitant cette langue rose à rejoindre sa jumelle. Jumelle qui avait décider de ne pas rentrer, le poussant à bout avec ses caresses, Aiolia prenait plaisir à goûter ses lèvres, les embrasser, les mordiller, les lecher, ... autant de sensations dont ils se délectaient tous deux. Aprés cette douce torture, Aiolia se décida à introduire sa langue dans la cavitée buccale de son frère, leurs langues se trouvèrent, se goûtèrent, se caressèrent, le tout dans un ballet sensuel. Puis elles se quittèrent, laissant le temps à leur propriétaire de reprendre leur souffle pour se retrouver et recommencer, encore et encore cette danse si envoûtante dont elles seules avait le secret. Aprés s'être gavait de cette bouche si attirante, Aiolia partit à la conquête du coup de son frère, picorant sa peau de petits baisers jusqu'à sa clavicule, mordillant cette dernière avec douceur. Aioros rejeta la tête en arrière, profitant des sensasions que lui offrait son frère, ce dernier ne tarda pas d'ailleur à goûter à cette gorge offerte, déposant ça et là de léger suçon. Il continua son exploration en descendant jusqu'à son torse, redessinant ses muscles fin, torturant une perle de chair entre ses lèvres, caressant l'autre du bout des doigts. Il descendit encore, laissant derrière lui des sillons de feu sur la peau de son frère, il descendit jusqu'à son nombril, il lappa l'interieur du bout de sa langue, arrachant à son frère des gémissement de plaisir. Pendant qu'il faisait ça il écartait doucement les jambes de son frère, il caressa tendrement l'interieur de ses cuisses pendant qu'il redessinait les muscles du torse de son frère avec sa langue. Aioros frémit lorsqu'il sentit les doigts d'Aiolia effleurer la preuve flagrante de son désir pour lui, Aiolia la caressa, d'abord du bout des doigts, puis, petit à petit, il passa des doigts à sa mains, faisant des aller retour plus ou moins soutenu arrachant des cris de plaisir à son frère. Au bout d'un certain temps à cajoler l'entre-jambe d'Aioros avec sa main, Aiolia y déposa ses lèvres en un baiser papillons qui fit monter d'un cran le plaisir de son frère. Il continua ainsi en lappant de temps à autre ce sexe tendu de plaisir, le suçotant avec envie, goûtant aux deux pêches gorgées de plaisir, pour finalement le prendre en entier dans sa bouche, continuant ses va et viens sur la hampe de chair. De son côté Aioros n'en pouvait plus, les caresses que son frère effectuait sur cette partie de son anatomie étaient exquises, elles l'amenaient au point de rupture, il le sentait, il sentait venir sa libération à travers ses gémissements et ses cris rauques. Au bout d'un temps il ne tint plus et laissa exploser sa jouissance au fond de la gorge de son frère qui avala goulument toute sa semence. Aiolia finit de nettoyer le sexe de son frère tout en faisant revenir son erection, il s'attaqua ensuite à l'intimité d'Aioros en lechant l'ouverture pour finalement y introduire sa langue puis la retirer, caressant du bout des doigts cet orifice. Il presenta deux doigts devant la bouche de son frère en expliquant devant son air interrogateur que c'était pour ne pas lui faire mal, Aioros accepta et lécha les deux doigts de son frère pendant que ce derniers de délectait de la vu qu'il lui offrait. Une fois son travail terminé, Aioros vint cueillir les lèvres de son frère, goûtant sa semence pendant qu'Aiolia s'activait contre l'entrée de son intimité pour finalement y glisser un doigt en provoquant un petit cri chez son frère qui fut étouffé par les lèvres contre les siennes. Une fois son frère habitué à un doigt il y glissa un deuxième puis entama des mouvemente de ciseau une fois Aioros habitué à ce deuxième doigt. Il continua encore longtemps à détendre l'entrée de l'intimité de son frère, ne voulant pas lui faire mal. Il y ajouta sa langue pour bien lubrifier puis se décida à passer au niveau supérieur. Il retira alors ses doigts, plaça les jambes de son frère au-dessus de ses hanches puis vint presser l'entrée du sanctuaire d'Aioros. Il regarda une dernière fois le visage de son frère, recherchant un éventuel signe de désaprobation. Il n'y vit que du plaisir et de l'impatience, ce qui le motiva à continuer. Il s'enfonca alors doucement dans les chaires de son frère, s'arrêtant par moment, mais les coups de reins maladroit et impatients de son frère le poussèrent à continuer jusqu'à se retrouver complètement en lui. Ils savourèrent ce moment. Puis Aiolia releva la tête, cherchant dans le visage de son frère l'autorisation d'aller encore plus loin. Voyant le désir danser au fond de ses yeux et le sourire tranquille qu'il arborait, Aiolia se décida et, dans un mouvement souple, commenca les va et viens dans l'intimité de son frère, d'abord en mouvement ample et lent pour ne pas le blesser puis, en prenant les cris de plaisir de son frère pour encouragement passa à des mouvements plus rapide, joignant ses feulement de plaisir aux cris rauques et chargés de désirs d'Aioros. Ils continuèrent cette danse charnel pendant plus de deux heures, testant toutes sortes de position, pour finir en apothéose avec un Lion se faisant chauveaucher magestueusement par un cavalier qui n'en finissait pas de hurler son plaisir. Aiolia finit par jouir au plus profond du corps de son frère pendant que ce derniers, dans un derniers cri plus puissant que les autres, laissa sa semence s'éparpiller sur le ventre de son Lion. Aioros retomba dans les bras de son frère et prit le temps de reprendre son souffle pendant que son frère se retirait doucement de ses entrailles. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, puis Aioros se leva pour aller préparer le déjeuner, enfilant un boxer il sortit de la chambre et arriva dans le salon quand il se figea, fixant les intrus se trouvant dans SON temple. Devant lui, confortablement installé, 11 chevaliers d'ors et un grand pope avec un immense sourire aux lèvres.

"Mais qu'est-ce que ...vous faites là?"

"Shion a tenue à ce qu'on vous attendent alors on est rentré mais quand on a entendu des bruits bizares on s'est dit qu'on allait pas vous déranger alors on a attendu ici."

"Ouais, on pensait pas que vos exploits allaient durer deux heures."

A ce moment là nos 11 chevaliers et le grand pope assistèrent à un spectacle peu commun: ils virent le visage d'Aioros passer du rouge à l'écarlate en passant par le carmin pour finir par virer au cramoisie sur tout son corps (car, rappelons-le, il était en boxer) au fur et à mesure que ses "exploits" au lit avec son frère lui revenaient en mémoire.

"Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ici?"

"Lia'!"

Aioros venait de se réfuguer dans le giron de son frère qui faisait son entrée dans le salon. Aiolia mit son frère sur son épaule comme on porte un sac à patate sous les sifflements d'admiration de Deathmask.

"Beau p'tit cul."

"Propriété privé."

"J'en doute pas."

"Bon on va vous laisser, hein?"

"Exellente idée, Shion, si tu avais pu l'avoir deux heures plus tôt ça aurait été mieux, tu ne croit pas?"

"Pardon."

"Pas grave, mais tu m'en doit une."

"Ok."

Sur ce, les indésirés ( en gros tout le monde sauf Aiolia) quittèrent le temple du Sagittaire ou le pauvre Aioros n'en finissait plus de rougir, faisant découvrir à son frère des teintes de rouge encore inconnu jusqu'alors.


	4. Chapter 4

Epilogue: "Mon biquet"

"Aiolia, tu as demandé à me voir en privé? Que puis-je pour toi?"

"Shion je voudrais que vous gardiez pour vous ce que vous savez sur le passé de mon frère."

"Tu sais que je dois consigner tout ce que je sais par écrit?"

"Vous m'en devez une."

"Exact. Donc je ferait abstraction de mon devoir pour cette fois, aprés tout il est vrai que tout le monde n'est pas obligé d'être au courant de cette histoire."

"Merci Shion."

"Je t'en prie! Alors, on est quitte?"

"Evidement."

"Parfait! Parce que, je voudrais savoir, ..."

"Oui?"

"Tu connais bien Shura...?"

Fin.


End file.
